


痕

by MeredithOos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithOos/pseuds/MeredithOos
Summary: 设定：涉黑集团少爷翔A-画家智O黑帮少爷尼-画家智O结尾毫无征兆地结束了，因为情节稍微有点病得太厉害不敢往下写了





	痕

**Author's Note:**

> 再次预警：  
> OOC，虐，也许有病
> 
> 如有不适，请及时退出！

大野智坐在出租车后排，车里一股劣质皮革的味道让他浑身不自在，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。  
大概是晕车了，他想。  
什么时候开始变得那么娇生惯养的……  
大概是那个人真的把自己宠上天了，做什么都被保护得好好的，现在没了照料就做点什么都不对劲。  
真没用啊……  
望向窗外雨淅淅沥沥搭载车窗上，成排黑沉沉的建筑迎面而来，犹如怎么走都走不出的巨型牢笼般绵延横躺，车又向前开了20分钟，周围的建筑终于变得稀疏，一幢精致的别墅出现在眼前。明明曾是自己和他一起设计和布置好的爱巢，曾经无时不刻都想奔向、这个充满甜蜜和幻想的地方，此时此刻他却需要深呼吸使自己镇静下来，调整好心情，控制好表情，鼓起勇气才敢迈进去。

那天的晚餐吃得压抑，两人无言地就坐，无言地进餐，空气安静得凝结出尴尬。樱井翔率先打破沉默，让大野先离开，随后吩咐管家把餐桌上剩余饭菜和餐具收拾好，转身朝着书房走去，一个多余的眼神都没有留给大野。  
也是……自己还哪里有什么资格奢望他会再像以前一样。大野对自己心底还剩下的那一点侥幸嘲弄一番。  
但他没有选择乖乖听从樱井的逐客令，擅自去了一趟衣帽间挑了一件樱井的睡袍。沐浴后穿在身上，量身的尺码却不是为他而量身，穿在大野身上松松垮垮。盯着镜子里的人半晌，大野还是扯松了胸前的睡袍露出胸膛与锁骨，腰间带子随意地打了个意义不大的结。

他以为这样会让眼前的男人注意到他，吸引住他，让他对自己……旧情复燃。  
“在…..在忙什么？”大野走上前，靠在办公桌旁，弯下腰转头看了眼屏幕，“需要帮忙吗？”  
姿势的关系让两人靠得极近，还未吹干的黑发细碎的贴着前额和后颈，垂下的发丝香味毫无自觉地飘向樱井，有的则随着冰凉水珠钻进樱井大腿的毛孔里。无论哪种都使他强烈的排斥着面前袒胸露乳的人的入侵和勾引，因为起码在他眼里这些又是大野设计好的勾引情节，未知陷阱的未知一环。

樱井沉默，没有回答一个字。  
大野转过头吻上近在咫尺的嘴唇，樱井没有回应也没有拒绝，只是面无表情地任由大野智戏弄，仿佛自己并不是那个潮湿又绵长的吻的所属者。大野心里早已了然会是这个反应，也不恼，轻轻伸出右手搭上樱井左肩，慢慢一点一点往下滑，不含任何情色意味的抚摸停在了心脏附近。大野的动作轻得仿佛抚摸只是一个幻觉，指尖止不住溢出的愧疚后悔和痛苦灼得樱井生疼。短暂的温存在这一停留后瞬间被樱井破坏彻底。

猛地抓住他的手，站起身用接近野蛮的力度拉扯开，右手一推将他放倒在桌面上，动作丝毫不留情，大野后腰撞上边沿，疼得止不住倒吸一口气，后背还能感觉到打翻的墨水浸湿了一小片冰凉。但在樱井眼里，什么疼痛的吸气声和颤抖不过是大野做作的演戏罢了。呵，来博谁同情呢？

原本就是想诱惑樱井的浴袍被剥离，双手被樱井钳制着，力度之大仿佛是准备捏断他的腕骨。“你、你不用这样的……”因为疼痛大野挣扎了两下，斟酌着开口。

“我怎样？”樱井没有理会他的请求，甚至根本不想听见他开口说话，谁又知道这次他要从嘴里讲什么连篇谎言。

大野智误会了樱井的不拒绝等于了接受，误会了默许等于原谅。  
事实是他把一切想得太理想化了。  
卑躬屈膝和服从里看不见樱井翔眼里的厌恶和痛恨，或者说，更多的是失望。

樱井翔一心要远离这个给予他欺骗和无尽痛苦的人，然而大野智的不断倒贴和顺从只能平添他心头怒火，无论这个人出于什么目的一而再再而三地接近他，他已经身心俱疲不愿应付了。但是大野始终拒绝分手，名义上他们还是恋人，但樱井翔心里却是连炮友都不想做。

既然好好说话不愿意走，那就用不堪的手段吧。他不介意在这个被大野智毁得一塌糊涂的人生里再多加一笔狰狞的坏帐。

顺着大野大腿根部往上推开遮羞的睡袍，大手捏住小巧圆润的后臀，一片光滑，什么都没穿。樱井嗤笑里尽是鄙夷的意味，“你真的没有用别的方式来让别人资助你的画展吗？”平日握笔的手指沿着大腿根部一路下滑，划弄着大野敏感的膝盖，俯身咬住羞得膝盖都变粉的嫩肉，连亲带咬地打下印记。  
“没有…当然没有…”  
大野听出樱井毫不留情的嘲讽了，但他拒绝不了他，半句反驳和解释的话都说不出口，更不要说被羞辱后的愤怒了。习惯沉默却有着自己原则的大野智在那件事之后似乎真的变了个人，除了永远和这个男人在一起，除了全力补救他欠他的一切，他就没有别的目标了。

近乎悲壮又坚忍的目标使他忍住了各式各样的离奇指使和无端污蔑，但在下身传来一阵剧痛的时候还是忍不住失了声。

“我还能给你的只有这个，现在跑还来得及。”  
大野闭上眼脑海里全部只剩下此刻压在自己身上的男人牵着另一个Omega进了酒店的画面。

“走吧，别看了，还能把人家脑袋盯穿不成？”二宫扳过自己的肩膀，不让自己回头再看一眼。但看不看又怎样，樱井翔喜欢喝什么样的红酒做铺垫，做什么样的动作作前戏，以什么角度和力度进入……这些他比谁都要清楚。

大野智感觉到心脏剧烈地跳动着，是不安和慌张，仿佛他捧着的是一汪水，无论双手并得多紧，始终保留不住。

“不跑。”  
比起现在的痛，有让他更加不能承受的。  
他如果跑了，如果松手了，就真的没有回头的机会了。  
“不会跑的，今天我来的目标就是你……除了你，谁都满足不了我……”

“哦？是吗？”樱井挑眉，不知道是被取悦了抑或是在嘲讽他鬼话连篇，松开一直钳制的双手握住雪白的细腰，用力得压出指痕，“看来我们也就剩这点默契了。”

大野智无力去用言语反驳，因为此刻身体里肉刃撞击的疼似乎要撕开他，毫无前戏和润滑的进入，只剩下疼痛苦楚顺着背脊一下一下刺激着他，意识模糊在清醒和晕厥过去之间。  
对待性工作者都不会这样粗暴的情事结束后，樱井看着大野腿间带着血丝的白色液体和腰后各种印记皱了眉头，他有些唾弃这幅画面。  
说不上来是于心不忍还是厌恶。

但无论是前者还是后者，樱井最终还是没有去拥抱这个直起身子都很费劲的人，任由他迷糊地躺在床上喘气，然后颤巍巍趴转身随手扯了一件衣服穿上走向浴室。望着大野披着自己衬衫的背影，樱井不得不承认，在性事这一方面上，大野智与他仿佛真的无可取代。他试过约陌生且可靠的Omega来宣泄，当然这种约炮另一方面更多的是实验。他想知道大野智是否就真的无人可以代替。  
实验的结果是，他甚至还没将自己稍稍勃起的阴茎碰到Omega水嫩的穴口，仅仅只是出于绅士和礼貌为其扩张，碰到味道触感毫不相同的黏液时，已经被恶心得十分恼怒了。

黏腻做作的呻吟，甜蜜丰沛的蜜液，毫无廉耻的打开双腿等待男人将阴茎的插入，床上的Omega遵循着他的本能本性等待着Alpha的采撷。 所以他也是这样躺在别人的床上求别人操他的骚穴吗？

樱井脑子闪过无数大野浑身赤裸躺在其他男人床上的片段，幻视碎片成了引爆满山地雷的点点星火，樱井自此变得易狂怒易急躁。他将所有所有的一切过错，都归在了那个不仅欺骗了还和其他男人一起谋他性命的人的身上。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的非常感谢你看到最后❤️  
> お疲れ様です🙏  
> 请留下善意的评论  
> 假如是不喜欢也请告诉我，就不往下写啦，让故事烂在肚子里好了😭


End file.
